Hauntedklok
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok. Toki sees a ghost, or something of the sort... Review, por favor, if you've read this. I'd appreciate it.
1. The Ghost

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story... Unless I make some up... Actually I think I will be making up at least one original character in a later chapter, but he isn't going to be that great... You'll know when there's an original character, I'm sure... _**

**_Anyway, in this story, Toki sees a ghost or something similar... And by the way, I don't believe in ghosts... it is just a story... Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki had gone to bed earlier than the rest of his band mates. He had woken up earlier than usual that morning, and was therefore quite tired by midnight, when the rest of the band had only just begun their night of heavy drinking.

He hadn't been asleep for long, when he woke up, feeling oddly frightened. He hadn't been having a nightmare of any sort. In fact he didn't think he had been dreaming at all. He didn't know why he felt so panicked. To make matters worse, he was feeling more and more panicked, wondering why he felt so upset in the first place.

Toki breathed in and silently told himself to just calm down. Whatever was bothering him, he wasn't sure of, but it clearly wasn't too important, or he would be aware of it, right?

After a few minutes of convincing himself that nothing was wrong, he still couldn't bring himself to fall back asleep. He sighed. Maybe he should just get up and go get drunk with the rest of the guys...

Toki sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the edge. It was then that he noticed someone standing in the corner of his bedroom. In the darkness he couldn't tell who it was. However, he could see one thing that was very startling about the shadowy figure: It was too small to be any of his band mates. In fact, it looked like the form of a child. Toki squinted in the darkness. Perhaps he was just seeing things...

He blinked, but the figure remained in the corner of his room, not moving. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, hoping that when he opened them he would find that it was all in his head and no one was there. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, whomever was standing there had yet to move from his/her/it's original location.

Maybe there really was someone standing in his room. Probably just a fan. Toki decided that he should just talk to whomever it was, figure out who they were and why they were here, and then get them to leave.

"Um..." Toki began, "hellos..."

The figure in the corner did not say anything, or even move.

"Okays..." Toki said, "whats is you doings in heres?" Toki's question was answered with silence, so he continued, his voice clearly showing that he was beginning to get agitated, "Whats. Is. Yous. Doings. Heres?" he asked.

Still the figure stayed still and quiet. Toki frowned and stood up, "I's goings to haves to calls ones of my Dethklok employees if you don'ts starts talkings to me, okays? Maybe you answers me now? I said whats is you doings here? Okay?"

When still no answer came, Toki sighed and walked over closer to the figure to see if it was anyone he recognized. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and he could almost see the person's face in the darkness. As he walked nearer to the figure, it's facial features became more visible in the darkness. Toki's brow furrowed in confusion and worry as he began to see the face more clearly. It was definitely someone he recognized.

Though the room was still dark, there was no mistake of whom Toki saw in the corner of his bedroom. Nevertheless, he could not believe it was who it looked to be, and needed some sort of verification, "Um... is dat yous... Juliets? De little goils... what wantsded to sees me? De little goil whats dies befores I can talks to yous? Is dat yous?" he managed to ask, his voice shaking.

The girl silently stood in the corner, making no effort to move or speak to Toki. She only looked up at him. It wasn't a look of anger or sorrow; it was a look of complete indifference, as though she did not know him at all. Toki and the girl just stood, staring at each other, for a few minutes, but what seemed like hours to Toki.

Toki frowned again. The person who stood before him was most definitely Juliet Sarmansadandle, the sick girl who had died before Toki could tell her that he was sorry for refusing to see her. It hadn't been more than a year before that the "Make a Wish" foundation had contacted Toki, notifying him that the girl was sick and was going to die; her last wish was to meet Toki. Toki, however, was upset that he was seen as an idol for children rather than being allowed to do more brutal things like the rest of the band, and had refused to see the girl. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized his error. He rushed out to see her, but she had already died, and he never got to tell her that he was sorry for refusing her request.

She was still looking up at him, not speaking or showing any emotion.

"What's you doings here?" Toki asked again, only with what almost sounded like fear in his voice this time, "You's dead, I thoughts... Why's... How's you..." he didn't know what to say, so he stopped himself from continuing to speak.

Juliet continued to stare up at Toki.

"I's sorries," Toki said, sounding as though he might cry, "I wantsded to tells you. I goes outs to tells you dat I's sorries, but yous weres alls-ready deads! I woulds of spends all de times in de worlds with yous, but I was too lates. I's so sorries."

The girl continued to look up at him, but instead of a blank stare, she smiled, looked at the light switch on the wall of the room, and then looked back up at Toki.

"You wants me to turns on de lights?" Toki asked.

The girl nodded ever so slightly.

"Okays den," Toki said, walking over and flipping the light switch, turning the light on. He blinked as the light came on, as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and now needed to re-adjust to the light. He looked back at the corner where Juliet had been, but she was gone. Toki scanned the rest of the room, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Little goil?" he called out, "where's did you goes?"

No answer came. Toki looked around the room again. She was nowhere in sight. Maybe she would re-appear if he turned off the lights? He flipped the light switch off, and looked back in the corner, but she wasn't there.

Toki's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Perhaps he had imagined the entire incident...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Has Toki seen the last of Juliet?? Perhaps... But maybe not... And was she ever even really there at all?? Hmmmm... This is a curious situation, isn't it... In the next chapter Toki will talk to one of his bandmates about the "ghost" he saw... or maybe to more than one of his bandmates... I don't know yet... We'll see. :)_**

**_Leave me a review, please. I'd like to know what you think of this so far. I feel that it is kind of different from what I normally write..._**


	2. Whom to Talk to?

**_First off, thank you, dethklokfan1 for reviewing my first chapter. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki couldn't go back to sleep after what had just happened. It was possible that he had just imagined the incident, but it all seemed so real.

He decided that he would go see if any of his band mates were still awake. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was 2:45am. It was possible that some or all of his band mates might have gone to sleep already, but usually, at least one of them was awake this late.

Toki still felt tired, but he was so shocked that he couldn't sleep, so he made himself walk into the main room to see if any of the other guys were still awake and possibly hanging out there.

When Toki reached the main room, he found that all four of his band mates were there. Pickles was passed out on a chair and he was surrounded by empty bottles and shot glasses, but Murderface, Skwisgaar, and Nathan were all still alert.

Toki looked at them for a moment before he made his presence known. He could talk to them about Juliet, but they were most likely _very _drunk. He had to tell someone though. When he had a problem he would usually talk to Skwisgaar, even though he was usually not helpful at all. Toki decided that he would try to talk to Skwisgaar. Perhaps he would listen, even though he was most likely quite drunk.

He walked up to the sofa where Skwisgaar was sitting, and he sat down next to him. Skwisgaar turned to face Toki, "Whats is yous doings, Tokis? I thoughts you weres goings to goes to da asleeps? Hm?"

Toki looked at Skwisgaar and frowned, "I tries to goes asleeps," he whispered so Nathan and Murderface wouldn't hear, "buts somesthings scaries happens to me!"

Skwisgaar raised his eyebrow, "Eh? Somethings scaries? Likes what? You haves a bad dreams?"

Toki shook his head, "No," he hesitated, "I saws... I saws whats I thinks mights a beens a ghost... I knows yous will thinks I's crazies, but I reals-ly did sees her. Its wasn'ts justs a dreams. It's was real."

Skwisgaar looked blankly at Toki.

Toki frowned again, and continued to whisper to Skwisgaar, "Is was asleeping, and I wokes up. Den I sees somesones in my rooms, in de corners of it, and I looks to sees whos it was... its was dat little goils whats dies because I never talked to hers. I tries to talks to her, but she wouldn'ts says anythings back. I turns on de lights, and she was gone."

Skwisgaar blinked a few times, "What?" he said, looking at Toki, "I was likes, totally zonings out just nows. I didn'ts hear whats you says."

"Never minds den," Toki said angrily, standing up, "I knews you wouldn'ts listen to me."

"Aw, come on, Tokis," Skwisgaar pleaded, "I reallies didn'ts hears you, I's completelies drunks. Zonings outs and all dat."

"Whatever," Toki said, walking out of the room.

He could try to talk to Nathan or Murderface, but he figured the results would probably be the same. Talking to someone who is _that_ drunk is never productive.

* * *

There were only a few options left: 1. He could just wait until later to talk to someone, 2. He could talk to Charles, 3. He could talk to a random Dethklok employee, or 4. He could just not talk to anyone about it, ever.

He decided that he would talk to Charles. Charles Ofdensen usually seemed to care about what was going on with Dethklok. Whether he actually cared or just wanted to keep them alive and mostly sane for his own financial needs wasn't important. What mattered was that he would want to keep Toki happy, and would listen to what he had to say.

Charles had his own room within the halls of Mordhaus. Though he did not always stay in it, luckily tonight was one of the nights that he did. Toki walked through the halls until he reached it, and then knocked on the door.

Charles, wearing pajamas and a robe, similar to what Toki was wearing, opened the door.

"Toki?" Charles asked, though he knew who stood before him, "What's wrong? It's almost 3:00 in the morning."

"I knows," Toki told him, "I needs to talks to somesones, but Skwisgaar is zonings outs 'cause he's drunks, and probablies Nathans and Murderface wills zones out toos. Pickle is passed outs, so I can'ts talks to hims. I needs to talks to yous."

"Okay," Charles said, "What's the problem?"

Toki invited himself into Charles's room, sitting down on the end of his bed, "I saws a ghosts, I thinks. I don'ts know whats it was, buts it was dat little goils whats I accidents-callies mades dies dat one times... I don'ts knows... I saws hers, and its seemed so reals. I don't thinks I's crazies, but maybes I ams. Whats if she comes backs? Whats if she's mads dat I kills her, and she comes back to kills Toki!?"

"Well, let's just be rational here," Charles offered, "you don't believe in ghosts, right?"

Toki looked confused, "I don'ts know..."

"Well, you are a Nihilist, right? You don't believe in souls, so you don't believe in ghosts; am I right?" Charles explained.

Toki looked at him, still confused, "I don'ts believes in souls... don'ts believes in ghosts? Yeah... Dats right... I thinks..."

Charles sighed, "Well then you couldn't have seen a ghost, right, because they don't exist."

Toki narrowed his eyes, "Okays..."

Charles noticed that Toki looked extremely confused still, "Toki, if ghosts don't exist, then you couldn't have seen one; do you understand?"

"Yes," Toki said, "Den whats was dat I saw?"

"Well, it was probably just a dream," Charles suggested.

"Buts I was awakes!" Toki argued.

"Did you take any drugs?" Charles asked, "Any hallucinogens?"

"Dat doesn't make sense!" Toki said, obviously frustrated, "if I takes drugs, dat doesn't makes ghosts exists! If dere is no ghosts, why dids I sees one?!"

"You didn't see a ghost, Toki," Charles told him, "you just think you did. It was just a dream, or the effects of drugs, most likely."

"But it was real," Toki said, frowning.

"If you'd like I can get you an appointment with a psychologist. I don't really know what to say to you about this, but if you talk to a psychologist, it might sort some things out, okay?" he offered.

"Whats is psycho-ologist?" Toki asked.

"Someone who will help you understand why you think you saw a ghost. Like a doctor for your mind... like Twinkletits," Charles told him.

"No thanks," Toki said, "Dat guy is a douchebag. I don'ts wants to talks to him."

"Well, I can find you a different psychologist," Charles suggested, "one that isn't a murderer."

"Okays," Toki agreed.

"Alright then," Charles said, "I'll make an appointment for you in the morning. Now go get some rest, okay?"

Toki nodded and walked back into the hallway. He was sort of afraid to go back to his own room. He walked back into the main room where his band mates were still laying about, drinking or passed out. He laid down on an empty chair and fell asleep there.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I know you are reading this... Why don't you review it?? I had this chapter written for a day before I posted it... If no one reviews it, I assume no one likes it, and I am in no hurry to update... I'll go write the next chapter, but I'm not posting it if no one reviews this one..._**

**_Either there aren't a lot of Dethklok fans on this site, or they all think I suck at writing... _**


	3. Making an Appointment

**_Sorry if I kind of freaked out about the lack of reviews... I have moodswings. Anyway, thank you MadameRiverotter, AwesomeAutumn, dethklokfan1, and Lena7623, for your reviews of chapter 2. I am glad to see that you guys like my story enough to review it. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

When Toki woke up, the rest of his band mates had gone off to their own rooms, except Pickles, who was sleeping awkwardly sprawled out on a chair across the room from the chair Toki had fallen asleep in.

Toki sighed. He felt quite tired but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He wanted to know if Juliet had really been there, or if it had just been a dream or hallucination as Charles suggested.

Toki decided that he should go back to his room and look around. It was morning now, probably at least 7:00am, so it wouldn't be so scary as it had been before. He walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. Without closing the door he looked around the room. Everything seemed normal.

"Little goil?" he whispered, "You's in heres?"

There came no reply. Toki looked under his bed and in his closet, and pretty much every space in his room in which a little girl could possible hide.

He sighed. Since the girl seemed to be a ghost, she could probably even be in the wall, or pretty much anywhere. Toki walked up to the corner of his room where he had seen Juliet. He looked at the wall, which looked no different than normal.

"You's in de walls?" Toki asked, putting his fingertips on the wall, "hellos? You's in dere, somewheres?" He put his ear up to the wall and listened, "If yous in dere, just comes out. I needs to talks to yous," he pleaded. He stood with his ear against the wall for a moment, but he heard nothing. Toki frowned.

Toki muttered to himself as he turned around, "Stupid walls, empties all de times. De only times I wants somebodies to be in de walls-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that Skwisgaar was standing in the doorway of his room.

Skwisgaar was grinning, "Yous... uh, talkings at de walls? Eh, Toki? Goings a littles bit of crazies, heh?"

"No," Toki responded, "I's just lookings for someones."

"Toki's lookings for someone in de walls. Inside of it, someones in Toki's walls? Dat's a laugh. Whats drugs has you beens doings, hm?"

"I already explains dis to yous last nights, Skwisgaar, if yous would just has been listenings!" Toki yelled.

"I didn'ts even knows yous were dere last nights; thoughts you wents to sleeps early," Skwisgaar explained, "But goes on den, and tells me who's hidings in de walls, hm?"

Toki frowned. He expected that Skwisgaar might make fun of him if he told him, _again_, what he had seen. Surely he would find out eventually anyway though, so he might as well just try to explain it to Skwisgaar before he found out through rumour.

"Last nights," Toki began, "I wokes up, and I saws, in de corners of my rooms, whats I thoughts is a ghost."

Skwisgaar tilted his head slightly to the side, "Were you gettings drunks too, last nights? I didn'ts knows drinkings made you hallucinates, Toki. Maybe you shouldn'ts drinks anymores den, hm?"

"I wasn't drinkings!" Toki protested, "I didn'ts do any drugs or drinkings. I saws de ghost of dat little goil whats dies befores she gots to talks to me. I talks to her, and den turns on de lights and she disappears. I was lookings for hers in de walls. Cause ghosts can be in walls."

Skwisgaar looked at Toki for a moment without saying anything. He narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Okays... I thoughts we didn'ts believes in ghosts..." he said.

"I don'ts know," Toki frowned, "I's goins to talks to a psychy-olo-ology-ist. Ofdensen says dat wills figures out somethings about what I saws... or why I saws? I don'ts know... He said dats whats I should do. So I's goins to."

Toki looked at Skwisgaar who looked confused and maybe even a little bit worried.

"I bet you just has a bad dreams," Skwisgaar finally said, walking back into the hallway, and with a hint of sarcasm he followed with, "Has fun with yours psycho-gist. I hopes is not dat dildo Twinkletits."

Toki frowned at Skwisgaar. He was so mean sometimes, "_You_ has fun with _your _psycho-lologist!" Toki yelled back as a comeback to Skwisgaar's rude sarcasm.

"_I_ don'ts has to, because _I's _nots insanes; _I _don'ts has to talks to de psych-o-gists," Skwisgaar argued back.

"Well maybes you _shoulds _talks to one!" Toki responded.

"Maybe _you _shoulds!" Skwisgaar retorted.

"Maybes I wills!" Toki yelled.

"Fines. I hopes you enjoys it!" Skwisgaar angrily shouted.

"Oh, I _wills_!" Toki yelled back, slamming his bedroom door.

* * *

Toki walked over and sat down on his bed. Maybe he was crazy... He didn't have long to contemplate this theory, as it wasn't long before he heard a knock at his door.

"What?" Toki yelled to whomever was on the opposite site of the door.

"Um, Toki?" he heard Charles say, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Toki answered.

Charles walked into Toki's room and stood in front of Toki who remained sitting on his bed and looked up at Ofdensen, waiting for what he had to say.

"I went ahead and made you an appointment with a psychologist. His name is Dr. Nextyx. Your appointment is later today, at 2:30pm. Is that okay with you?" Charles asked.

Toki nodded, "I guess so," he agreed.

"Alright," Charles said, "I'll have someone drive you later."

Toki nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You going to be alright?" Charles asked.

Toki sighed, "I thinks I just drives myselves, okays?"

"Are you sure?" Charles asked, "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to just go out driving all by yourself... especially since you don't have a driver's license..."

"So you thinks just because I don'ts has a driver's license, I can'ts drive?" Toki said, sounding offended.

Charles hesitated, "Well... yes. It's against the law, Toki. And there's a reason you don't have a license. Do you even know how to drive?"

"I coulds drives. I drives befores. I drives Murderface's car, with Dr. Rockso, remembers?" Toki argued.

"Yes. Yes, I do remember that," Charles told him, "and I remember that you did a lot of damage to various structures and such in the process."

"I just has someones else drives me den," Toki said, frowning, "Maybes Pickle."

"Why won't you just let me drive you?" Charles asked.

"You's beings mean! I don'ts wants yous to drives me. Just tells me wheres is de appointment; I has somes ones else drives." Toki complained.

Ofdensen sighed, "Fine. Just don't show up there late. I'm sure you will, if you even manage to get there at all, but at least try to get there on time. And Maybe you shouldn't have Pickles drive... since he's constantly drunk."

"I woulds be sures to gets dere on times if I drives, but is up to whose-ever drives now," Toki stated.

Charles looked frustrated, "Alright. Good luck with all of that," he said, as he walked back into the hallway, "I'll leave the address right on the coffee table in the main room. Remember, 2:30."

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Sorry this chapter wasn't very eventful... I hope you liked it anyway. I rather enjoyed writing the conversation between Toki and Skwisgaar. Those guys are so silly... Anyway, please leave me a review, and I'll try to update sometime soon, if I feel like it. :) Have a great day._**


	4. Dr Nextyx

**_Good day!! First off, thank you AwesomeAutumn, dethklokfan1, and Lena7623, for your reviews of chapter 3. _**

**_This chapter is a little bit longer than usual, but still isn't really all that long... I'm making this up as I go, so hopefully I don't run the plot into a hole that I cannot salvage it from... That happens to me sometimes... Anyway, enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki laid around Mordhaus, sulking, for most of the morning and early afternoon. He was depressed because he still felt responsible for Juliet's death, because he wasn't sure if he had seen a ghost or if he had finally gone completely crazy, because he was quite tired from lack of sleep the previous night, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to some stupid psychologist.

At 2:00, Toki decided that he should go find Pickles and ask him to drive to his appointment. He walked to the main room, where he had last seen the drummer, and sure enough he was still asleep there on the chair.

Toki walked up to Pickles and shook him by the shoulder.

"Pickle," Toki said, "Pickle, wakes up. I needs yous to do a favors to me."

Pickles stressfully exhaled and looked up at Toki, "Whet do ya want, Toki? Jeeze, whet, is it like 8:00 in the morning?"

"Is mores likes 2:00 in de after-mornings, Pickle," Toki explained, "I needs you to drives me somewheres. I can'ts drives because I don'ts still has a license. Will yous drives me?"

Pickles sighed again, "I guess so. Where are ya goin anywayz?" he asked.

"I gots to talks with a psychi-atri-acolio-gist," Toki began, "...cause I sees a ghost, or maybe I's insanes," he whispered, "We's goings to figures it out."

"Oh... kaaay," Pickles said, looking nervous, "When, uh, is yer appointment then?"

"Is in a halves of a hours," Toki answered, "I gots de address writtens downs somewheres around heres..." Toki looked around the room until he found the piece of paper that Charles had left on the coffee table. He picked it up and looked at it, then handed it to Pickles, "I don'ts know wheres dat is," Toki confessed, frowning, "I never drives anywheres, so I don'ts know wheres anythings is."

"Well, I can find it," Pickles said, "Ya wanna get there early? Like, should we leave now?"

"Yeah," Toki answered, "Mights as wells. I just beens doings nothings all days."

* * *

Pickles drove the murdercycle to the address on the paper. When they arrived, Toki got out of the vehicle and looked back at Pickles.

"How long's this gonna take?" Pickles asked, "like, should I come in, or jest wait out here?"

"I don'ts knows," Toki answered, "I thinks yous better comes in. It could takes forevers. I don'ts knows."

They both walked into the building and up to a desk where a woman wearing glasses and a suit sat.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Toki looked at her, "I ams supposed to talks withs a guy... some guy... don'ts remembers his names..."

The woman at the desk frowned and sighed, "Well, if I said it, would you remember it?" she asked.

"Maybes," Toki answered.

"Okay, was it Dr. York?" she asked.

Toki shook his head, "I don'ts thinks so."

"Dr. Townsend? Dr. White? Dr. Nextyx? Dr. Alexander?"

"Waits," Toki interupted, "I thinks it was de Dr. Nextyx."

"Great," the woman said, smiling at Toki, "and do you have an appointment?"

"I shoudls has one," Toki told her.

"Alright, and what's your name?" she asked.

"Toki," Toki answered, and when the woman continued to look at him as though she was waiting for something he decided to say his full name instead, "Toki Wartooth."

"Alright, he should be able to see you in just a few minutes," she said, and then looked concerned when she noticed Pickles who had been standing behind Toki, "are you both wanting to talk to him? It says here that just Toki is scheduled to-"

Pickles interrupted her, "Oh, I'm not crazy. I don't need to talk to no shrink. Jest Toki."

Toki frowned at Pickles and was about ready to say something when the woman at the desk spoke instead, "You two can just wait over there," she said, pointing to a group of chairs, "It'll just be a few minutes."

Pickles and Toki sat down on the chairs and waited silently. Pickles had somehow managed to find alcohol somewhere, and was presently drinking it.

Toki sighed. Why did all of this stuff always happen to him? No one else ever accidentally killed little girls. No one else saw ghosts in their rooms at night.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called, "Toki Wartooth, Dr. Nextyx will see you now." the woman's voice called out.

Toki stood up and walked up to the woman at the desk.

"His office is just down this hallway. It's the third door on the right," she told him.

"Okays," Toki said and walked down the hall until he reached the appropriate room.

He knocked on the door.

"Come on in," a cheerful voice called.

Toki opened the door and took a step into the room. He looked around. The room had colourful posters covering a majority of the walls, and there was a book shelf and a box of toys along one wall, and bean-bag chairs next to a low table on which there were large pieces of paper and a tin can full of crayons. Dr. Nextyx had a desk in the room, and there was a chair on the other side of the desk where Toki was supposed to sit.

"Well, come on in," Dr. Nextyx said again, smiling at Toki.

Toki walked up to the desk and sat down on the opposite side of Dr. Nextyx.

"How are you today, Toki?" Dr. Nextyx asked him.

Toki frowned, "Not very goods," he answered and then elaborated, "I tireds, and dere's a ghosts in my rooms, and dis place is confusing. Why's deres likes a little kids schools in dis room? With de crayons and de toys and all dat?"

"I work with children sometimes," Dr. Nextyx answered.

"I was a childrens once," Toki said, and then stared ahead as though he was thinking. He stared ahead for a moment and then blinked and shook his head slightly. He looked at Dr. Nextyx, "Cans I sits in de beany bags chairs?"

Dr. Nextyx smiled, "of course," he agreed.

Toki walked over to the bean bag chairs and sat down on one, "I loves beany bag chairs. Gonna has to get somes for to sit on at Morhaus."

Dr. Nextyx walked over and sat on the other bean bag chair, "What would you like to talk about, Toki?" he asked.

"Well, Ofdensen saids I needs to talks to yous to figures outs why I sees a ghost. He saids I mights be crazies, or doing too many drugs," Toki replied, "I guess we mights needs to talks abouts dat."

"Alright," the psychologist said, "So, you think you saw a ghost. Was it someone you knew who died?"

"Yeah," Toki answered, "Dere was dis little goils, whats had somes kinds of sick dat makes her dies when she's stills a kids. She wantsded to talks to Toki, buts I didn'ts wants to. I goes crazy; nots talks to no-ones. Is was tireds of nots beings brutals likes everyones else. So den I figures outs dat I needs to talks to hers, but she dies befores I could."

"So you saw her ghost?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Toki answered, "In da corner of my rooms. I tries to talks to hers, but she didn'ts says nothins. I turns on de lights den she was gones. I couldn'ts finds her afters dat."

"So she died before you could talk to her?" Dr. Nextyx questioned.

"I wants to tells her dat I was sorries for nots spendings times with hers," Toki said, looking down to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes, "I was goings to tells her dat we coulds spends all sorts of times togethers, but I was too lates."

Dr. Nextyx nodded, "Do you think that you saw a ghost, Toki, or do you think that you were dreaming? Maybe you wanted to see her ghost, so you could tell her the things you never got a chance to say?"

"She was so reals," Toki said, "I couldn'ts has just makes it up in my minds."

"Sometimes people want to see something so badly that they think about it until they think they actually see it," Dr. Nextyx explained, "I once talked to a man who believed that he saw aliens. His sister had gone missing, and he wanted an explanation as to where she had gone. He wanted to know what happened to her so badly that he made up his own story. And he truthfully did believe that he had seen aliens abduct his sister. Perhaps you wanted to talk to this little girl so badly that you imagined that she was there in your room, so you could say the things that you didn't get a chance to tell her. What did you say to her when you saw her in your room?"

"I says... I says dat I's sorries," Toki said, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His lower lip quivered, "I says I was sorries dat I didn'ts talks to hers befores she dies. She smiles and den looks at de lights switch likes maybe she wants me to turns on de lights, so I did, and den she was gones."

Dr. Nextyx looked into Toki's eyes, "Do you feel less guilty now that you've said that to her?"

"I don'ts know," Toki said, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey," Dr. Nextyx asked, with a gentle voice, "are you alright, Toki?"

Toki frowned and looked up at the psychologist, "I don'ts wants to do dis anymores... I has to goes."

"Why don't you just calm down for a minute, and then when you are feeling better you can leave if you still want to, okay?" Dr. Nextyx suggested, "Just sit here for a minute; I think you're a little bit too upset to drive right now."

"Somesone else drives me," Toki explained, standing up and walking out of the room. Before Dr. Nextyx could follow him he quickly made his way to the room where Pickles was supposed to have been waiting. However, Pickles wasn't there.

Toki walked outside where the murdercycle was parked. Pickles wasn't there either. He looked around, but could not find the drummer anywhere. He had driven before... Surely he could make it home on his own...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_You know what to do... Reviews, please. :) I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update it within the next few days. Unless I die, in which case you'll never know what happens... _**


	5. Getting Back to Mordhaus

**_Thank you Madame Riverotter, dethklokfan1, and Lena7623, for your reviews of chapter 4. _**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki got into the driver-car of the murdercycle and turned the key in the ignition. He had actually never driven the murdercycle before. He looked around one last time to see if he could find Pickles. He didn't really want to drive if he didn't have to, but he also really just wanted to get home as soon as possible. He still couldn't see Pickles anywhere, so he started to drive.

Toki, still crying slightly, sped down the road in the murdercycle. After a few minutes he had calmed down. As he drove, he looked around at the city. He frowned and slowed the murdercycle down, parking it along the road in the first semi-suitable spot he could find. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he hadn't paid attention to how they had gotten to his appointment. He didn't really know how to get home from here. He could always just stop someone on the street and ask them if they knew where Mordhaus was compared to here. Nearly everyone was a Dethklok fan, so surely someone would know. However, Toki didn't really want to talk to any of the strange people walking and driving about in the city; he would rather just call one of his band mates and have one of them come and get him. He felt around in his pockets for his dethphone, but he hadn't brought it with him.

Toki was beginning to feel quite worried. He couldn't even just drive back to where he had his appointment and wait for Pickles. He didn't remember how he had gotten where he presently was. He felt his pockets again, franticly searching for his phone. He looked down the street from which he came. Maybe if he just drove the opposite direction he could find out where he was? Or maybe he would just get even more lost... He felt he shouldn't risk it.

He stayed in the murdercycle for a few moments, as he looked around at the various people walking around. He had parked along the side of the road and there was a playground and park nearby. The people were mostly mothers and their children, but there was also a group of men playing basketball.

He could just ask one of the various people if they knew how to get to Mordhaus, but then they would think he was stupid. That, and they were probably all douchebag fans who wouldn't leave him alone if he started talking to him.

Toki looked around the park. There had to be a pay phone nearby...

Sure enough there was a pay phone next to a pavilion across the park. Toki searched the small glove compartment of the murdercycle until he found some Pickles Nickels. Dethklok didn't usually need spare change, as they each had numerous credit cards. Therefore, the only change in the glove compartment was about two dollars worth of Pickles Nickels.

Toki took a handful of Pickles Nickels and began walking toward the pay phone. He was about half way there when he heard something that he had been hoping he wouldn't hear, but wasn't surprised at all at the sound:

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's Toki!" a whiny voice called, "Toki Wartooth! Oh my god!"

Toki thought about not even turning around. Perhaps if he just ignored the annoying fan he would leave. However, the voice continued and got louder as the fan ran up beside Toki.

"Oh my god, hi!" the fan squealed, "Oh my god... What are you doing out here, like without the rest of the band? Oh my god! Can I have your autograph? Oh my god! I have tickets to your next show. I'm so excited!"

Toki stared at the man as he continued to speak. He spoke quickly, without any pauses. Even if Toki had wanted to say something, he wouldn't have been able to.

"I bought some candy the other day, with your picture on the box," the man continued, smiling very widely, "Do you eat that candy too? Or do you just endorse it? This is so cool! My brother is growing his hair out so he'll look like you guys. He looks more like Skwisgaar than you though. I know how to play all of your songs. Maybe I could sub in for one of you guys if you ever get sick or something. That would be so awesome... Not that I would want you to get sick or anything-"

"I has to go," Toki finally said.

"Where are you going?" the man asked, "I'll come with you!"

"No," Toki said, "gets aways. I gots to goes calls someones. Gets aways froms me."

"Who are you calling? Is it one of your band mates? Or maybe your girlfriend? You know, I've got a friend, who is a girl. She is totally in love with you," the fan continued as Toki frowned at him, "I'll give you her phone number..."

Toki turned away and started to walk toward the pay phone again, but the fan followed right behind him.

"Do you have a pen?" the man asked, "I can give you her number-"

Toki turned around and scowled at the man, "I don'ts wants her stupid douchebags numbers, okays?"

"Okay, well, you probably wouldn't like her anyway. But anyway, can I have your autograph?" the man persisted, "I'll leave you alone as soon as you give me your autograph. Oh my god; this is so awesome!"

"I don'ts gives peoples auto-grafts," Toki told him, and turned around, walking the remaining distance to the pay phone. He started to dial Nathan's dethphone number, but then noticed that his fan was looking over his shoulder. Toki stopped inputting the numbers and sighed stressfully.

"Whose number is that?" the man asked.

Toki turned around and looked at the fan. This was the most annoying person he had ever met. Without even really thinking, Toki punched the man in the face. He hit him pretty hard, but not hard enough to knock him out.

His fan looked at him. Blood was running from his nose, "Awesome! Toki Wartooth punched me in the face! Oh my god! I'm going to tell all of my friends! This is so cool."

Toki frowned and punched him again. This time he did knock him out.

Toki finished dialing Nathan's number and waited for him to answer. After a few seconds he heard Nathan's voice.

"Um... What?" Nathan said. It sounded like he was talking to someone else in the room with him, and not really into the phone.

"Nathans?" Toki said into the phone.

"Yeah? Uh... What do you want? Is this Toki?" Nathan's reply implied that he was slightly drunk.

"Yeah, dis is Toki," Toki answered, "I needs you to comes and picks me ups. I gets lost. And I thinks I lost Pickle too. He drives me heres. I leaves withouts him, cause I couldn'ts finds him. Nows I's lost, and I don'ts know where Pickle is."

"Um, okay..." Nathan said, "Where are you?"

"I don'ts knows... At somes parks with a playgrounds ands a basketsballs... dere's a roads bys it..." Toki began, his voice trembling as though he might cry. He looked around for any distinguishing landmarks, "Dere's a bigs hills... and den a stores close bys... Is a stores abouts boats. Dere's a boats by de doors."

"Uh... I don't know where that is... I'll ask Murderface," Nathan responded.

Toki could hear part of what Nathan was yelling to Murderface:

_"Toki's lost... by somewhere near... boat store... park with... ball court..." There was a pause, "Yeah, and he doesn't... where Pickles..." Another pause, "Do... know where... that is?"_

There was another pause and then Nathan spoke into the phone to Toki, "Murderface thinks he knows where you are. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Toki heard Nathan talking to Muderface again, _"Do you know where we left the keys to the murdercycle?"_

"Um, Nathans?" Toki interrupted, "Pickle and Is tooks de murdercycles. You's gonna has to drives somethings elses."

"Fine," Nathan said, "We'll be there, in uh... ten minutes."

Nathan hung up his dethphone. Toki let the pay phone drop and hang from the cord. It wasn't his job to hang up public phones.

He went over and sat at a picnic table that was nearby.

After a few minutes he decided that he should probably wait in the murdercycle instead. This time he made it back without any fans bothering him. He sat in the drivers car and waited for Nathan and Murderface.

It wasn't long before he saw Murderface's car pull up behind the murdercycle. Murderface was driving, as he didn't like anyone other than himself driving his car, and Nathan seemed to be slightly drunk... though Murderface was probably also drunk, if only slightly.

Toki stayed seated in the murdercycle and waited for Murderface and Nathan to come up to him.

"Watsch thisch all about, Toki? How did you get loscht? You're like fifteen miles away from where you live," Murderface complained as he approached Toki, "Where did you guysch go anyway?"

Toki frowned, "I wents to talks to a psychy-oloy-gist," he told him, "cause I sees a ghost. I don'ts wants to talks abouts it."

Murderface looked confused, "Okay then... Scho where's Pickles?"

Toki shook his head, "I don'ts knows. I gots de address of wheres we weres. We maybes shoulds goes backs dere and finds him. You knows hows to get deres?" Toki asked, handing Murderface the piece of paper on which the address was written.

"Yeah. I can get there. It'sch like, 3 miles away from here," Murderface told him.

"Okays. I follows you deres in de murdercyles," Toki said.

"Uh, no, Toki," Nathan protested, "You like, don't have a license. It would be like... uh... irresponsible for you to drive. I'll drive the murdercycle. I'll follow you there, Muderface."

Nathan was slightly drunk, and he, Murderface, and Toki all knew that. Somehow, however, they felt that it would be less risky to have him drive than to have Toki drive.

Nathan drove the murdercycle, with Toki sitting in one of the passenger seats. He followed Murderface to the building where Toki had gone to his psychologist appointment earlier. Miraculously, they arrived without causing any traffic accidents or being pulled over by the police.

"He'sch probably in that bar over there," Murderface commented, pointing toward a bar across the street.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "That would be my guess."

"Well," Toki began, "I guess we goes over dere and finds outs den."

The three of them walked across the street to the bar and went inside. They looked around, only to find that Pickles was not there.

"Awww, man," Toki sighed, "wheres is dat guy?"

"Whatever," Nathan said, "He can take care of himself. While we're here, we might as well get trashed."

"I'm way ahead of you," Murderface said. Nathan and Toki looked over at Murderface who was already sitting at the bar, drinking. They each sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. It couldn't have been later than 3:00 in the afternoon, but that never stopped them from getting drunk before.

* * *

After about an hour Nathan's dethphone rang. At first none of the three knew whose phone it was, and though earlier Toki had figured out that he didn't even have his phone with him, he was looking for it anyway. After a minute of confusion, Nathan answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said into the dethphone.

On the other line was Pickles, "Hi, Nat'en. I'm, uh, jest callin to tell ya that you might need to go pick up Toki. I forgot about 'im and I went and got drunk and took a cab home. I don't remember the address... I think Toki's got it written down. Uh... you might want to call 'im."

"Toki's already with us," Nathan told him, "but hey... is, uh, Skwisgaar drunk? I fucking hate taxis. Ask him if he'll come pick us up. Wait. He doesn't have a license either... Uh, never mind. I'll just drive."

"Okie," Pickles said, "I'll see ya guys later then. Bye."

Nathan hung up the phone.

"Ares you guyses readies to goes yet?" Toki asked, sounding quite tired, "I thinks I drinks too much."

"Yeah. Lets go," Nathan agreed, "Murderface, are you driving your car or riding with us?"

"I'll drive my own car," Murderface told him, "But I think I'm gonna schtay here for a while longer."

"Alright," Nathan said as he and Toki stood and walked out of the bar, "See ya, uh... later then."

* * *

Nathan and Toki got into the murdercycle and started on their way home. This time, rather than slightly drunk, Nathan was very drunk. Fortunately the murdercycle was not at a very high speed when it ran completely off the road and collided with a tree.

"Aw... Damn," Nathan said after a minute of silence. He looked over at Toki who was passed out in the one of the passenger cars, "Toki? Are you alright?" Nathan asked, shaking Toki's shoulder.

Toki opened his eyes and blinked a few times, "I must has gots really drunks," Toki said, trying to focus his vision on Nathan, "Where ares we?"

"This tree ran into the murdercycle," Nathan said, "I'm gonna call Ofdensen and have him send some guys over to drive us home and get the murdercycle home. I'm not riding in a taxi."

Toki nodded and passed out again, presumably from the effects of the massive amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Nathan called Charles and Charles came over immediately with several Dethklok employees. They quickly got the murdercycle into a helicopter and took it back to Mordhaus for repairs. They got Toki and Nathan into a car and drove them home as well, before any police could get involved.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Oh, man... It may look like I've gotten completely off the original topic of this story, but I'm going to try to get it back on topic in the next chapter... Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer, but it ended up only slightly longer, and I'm too tired to write any more tonight/this morning... It's 2:30am, and I have to go to work tomorrow morning/later this morning... _**

**_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to make the next one more on topic, and please do feel free to leave us a review. Have a great day._**


	6. Another Ghost?

**_Hello, again. First off, thank you purpleleemer and AwesomeAutumn for your reviews of Chapter 5. _**

**_I wasn't originally sure if very many people would be interested in this story, but I guess I was wrong. I'm glad to see so many people are reading it. :) I know that my review count isn't THAT great, but compared to my other Dethklok stories, it's doing quite well. :)_**

**_So, here goes the next chapter. Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

After Nathan and Toki got checked out by the Mordhaus doctors and were found to be relatively un-injured they both went to the main room where Skwisgaar and Pickles were sitting. Apparently Murderface was still at the bar, drinking.

Nathan had a few visible scratches on his arms and face, and Toki had several band-aids on his arms, one on his chin, one above his left eye, and one on each cheek.

They were both still slightly drunk, but most of the alcohol had worn off. Toki sat down on one of the chairs and sighed loudly.

"So, heeey, Toki... Sorry I fergot about ya an left ya there..." Pickles apologized. Unlike Toki and Nathan, Pickles was still quite drunk, as he usually was.

"Dats okays," Toki told him.

"So, how did yer, uh... appointment thing go anyways?" Pickles asked.

"Stupids. I don'ts wants to talks bouts it," Toki answered, "I be in my rooms," he said, standing and walking out of the room.

Nathan looked confused, "Whats wrong with him?" he asked, looking at Skwisgaar and Pickles. Toki hadn't really told Nathan much about what was bothering him, and Nathan could hardly even remember the conversation he had with Toki before, so he was unaware of anything about what he had seen or even that he had gone to see a psychologist.

"Tokis sees a ghosts, he thinks," Skwisgaar told Nathan, "Dat girls he kills. I don't know. He goes, talks to psycholly-trist abouts it."

Nathan looked extremely confused, "Toki killed someone?"

"I don'ts knows dat if he _kills _someones. Dat one girls dat wants to talks to him, but den she dies, you know. He thinks is his fault," Skwisgaar explained, "He gots all sorts of guilts or whatevers. He has dreams he sees hers ghost and den he talks to a psycholotrists."

"That was like... forever ago..." Nathan began, "why's he still upset about that?"

"I don't knows," Skwisgaar said, "he'll gets overs it."

* * *

Toki sat on his bed. It was not yet night, but his room was dark. He didn't know what to do. He figured that he had probably just been dreaming or something. He couldn't have possibly seen a ghost, because he was certain they didn't even exist. Yet it still seemed just as real as though Juliet had actually been standing there in his room.

Toki usually didn't have a problem distinguishing dreams from reality, but Juliet could not have possibly really been there, in any form. It seemed so real, but it couldn't have been.

Toki felt tears coming to his eyes. What was he supposed to do? If Juliet had been there, somehow, what did she want? And why wouldn't she talk to him. What if she was still angry with him for not talking to her before she died? Toki wanted to see her again; to get her to talk to him this time, but how could he get her to come back?

What if she hadn't really been there at all? Toki was quite sure he hadn't been asleep, so it couldn't have been a dream. Did that mean that he was crazy now?

He laid down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was beginning to feel extremely depressed. Maybe he could just fall asleep and forget about it...

The room was dark and completely silent. Toki felt it was almost eerily so. If Juliet's ghost, if indeed that is what he saw, could get into his room... wouldn't _other _ghosts be able to get into his room as well? Toki shuddered. He decided that he needed to turn on the lights.

He walked over and flipped the light switch and then went back and laid down on his bed. With the lights on, however, he couldn't sleep. That, and the last time he slept in his room he saw a ghost. If another ghost came... a mean one, it would probably come while he was asleep, like Juliet did. Toki frowned. It was too early to sleep anyway.

Not being able to sleep, and feeling too depressed to really do anything fun, Toki decided that he should just go back into the main room and get drunk with the other members of Dethklok. Drinking usually made him feel better when he was feeling depressed. He walked toward the door and opened it, but before he left the room he stopped, when he heard a familiar voice. The voice was merely a whisper, and he wasn't sure who it was at first, but knew it was someone he knew.

"Toki, don't leave just yet," the voice said.

Toki turned around to see a somewhat old man with straggly grey-ish hair. He was wearing a stained shirt, "Dimneld?" Toki whispered, sounding completely shocked. The man whom he was looking at was in fact the man who once gave him guitar lessons, Dimneld Selftcark.

Toki's lower lip quivered. He knew that it Dimneld's death was no fault of his own, but he somehow still felt as though he should have done something to prevent his friend from dying. Though he knew there was nothing he could have done, he still felt guilty, somehow, "Whats is yous doings heres? Is yous a deads ghost?"

Dimneld smiled at Toki. Ignoring his second question, he answered the first, "I just wanted to check on you, to see how you are doing, Toki. Is everything alright with you these days?"

Toki was speechless. Apparently he looked worried.

"What's wrong, boy?" Dimneld asked, frowning when he saw Toki's expression.

Toki looked as though he was going to cry, "I has such a problems rights now, Master," Toki began, addressing Dimneld as he had when he took lessons from him. Leaving his bedroom door open, he went back to his bed and sat down. Dimneld sat next to him.

"What's the problem, Toki?" Dimneld asked.

Toki looked at his friend, "I keeps seeings people what's deads. I likes to talks to dem, but I don'ts knows why I sees dem. I don'ts believes in ghosts... I's nots asleeps, so I can'ts be dreamings... I didn'ts do any drugs excepts fors drinkings, and dat was longs ago enoughs wheres I nots really drunks now... I don'ts know why I sees all de people whats dies... Dey's deads..."

Dimneld simply nodded as though he expected Toki to say more.

Toki hesitated for a moment and then continued, "Excepts... maybes... Maybes dey's nots really deads? Maybes dey comes to tells me dat. Master, ares you deads?"

Dimneld looked at Toki, "I don't think you should get your hopes up. If your friends died, and you are seeing them, I don't think it's because they aren't really dead. Maybe you just don't want them to be dead, so you imagine that you see them?"

"Buts I sees yous!" Toki raised his voice, "Are you tellings me dat yous a imaginations? I sees you; I talkings to you; you's talkings to me... You are sayings dat yous aren'ts reals? But you's talkings to mes! How cans I makes up all dis? And is not just you; I sees someones else whats dies too!"

"You've got some friends, right? Your band? Why don't you talk to them about your problem? I'm sure they'll be glad to help you accept that these people you are seeing are no longer with you. Sometimes you need some friends to help you get through difficult times," Dimneld suggested.

"Why don'ts yous helps me, Master?" Toki pleaded, his voice sounding quite distressed, "You's heres, buts yous deads. I already knows yous deads, but I stills sees you. I likes to talks to yous, but is scaries if dere's ghosts walkings arounds everywheres. I needs to knows-"

Toki stopped in mid-sentence when he heard Swkisgaar's voice interrupting his conversation with Dimneld. He looked at his doorway, where Skwisgaar was standing, "Tokis?" Skwisgaar sounded and looked concerned, "Whats... Whos yous is talkings at in heres?"

Toki turned back to Dimneld, but he was no longer sitting beside him. He looked all around his room but his friend was not there, "He was rights heres..." Toki said quietly, more to himself than to Skwisgaar, "Skwisgaar?" Toki asked, his voice shaking as he looked up at Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar looked back at Toki but didn't say anything.

"I thinks I goes crazy," Toki said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Skwisgaar didn't know what to do. He had gone to check on Toki and noticed that his bedroom door was open. He heard what sounded like Toki talking to himself. Confused, he had listened to Toki's conversation. However, it was only half of a conversation. Toki was the only person in his room, but the younger guitarist was looking beside him as though someone else was there.

Skwisgaar walked into Toki's room and sat down on the bed beside him. He didn't know what he should say to his distraught friend, so he just tried to be supportive, "Do yous, uh... wants to talks abouts dis? Likes whats botherings yous? Maybes we can gets a littles drunks first?"

Toki looked up at Skwisgaar, "I sees my piano teachers heres now, but he disappears whens you comes."

"Piano teach- you means guitar teachers," Skwisgaar corrected him.

"Whatevers," Toki looked down and closed his eyes, "I guess is okays. Dere's nothings bads abouts my friends whats deads stills be ables to talks to me, rights?"

Skwisgaar looked at Toki, "I guess nots..." he said, with a bit of uneasiness in his voice, "Hows abouts maybe you wants to gets drunk hm? Nows? Wants to gets drunk?"

"No," Toki declined the offer, "I thinks I just sits in heres fors a whiles."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar said, "I wills be in de others rooms den. Has a good times..."

* * *

Skwisgaar left Toki's room feeling very concerned. Toki was going completely crazy. First he thought he saw a ghost, and now he was actually talking to them... and apparently they were talking back, because half of the conversation Toki had been having with himself was missing.

Skwisgaar walked back into the main room where Nathan was sitting, and where Pickles was passed out again, from drinking too much.

"Nathans?" Skwisgaar said, worry clearly present in his question, "I thinks maybes Toki is gones crazies. He talks to dead guys who's not deres."

"Huh..." Nathan began, "Did he like, take drugs? Hey, Pickles!" Nathan yelled across the room.

Pickles groggily looked up, "What? Yeah? Whaddya want, Nat'en?" he slurred.

"Did you give Toki any drugs recently?" Nathan asked, "he's like talking to imaginary ghosts or like, something."

"I didn't give 'im any drugs," Pickles answered, laying back on the chair and closing his eyes.

Nathan looked back at Skwisgaar, "I guess he's insane then. I can't say I'm surprised though, you know? It was just a matter of time..."

Skwisgaar frowned, "Well... maybes we cans likes, do somesthings to gets him, backs not insanes? Gives him insane pills? Dey has insane pills? Takes if yous insanes, to gets backs to normals?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "we could call up the hospital. Here, I'll call them," he said, picking up his dethphone off the table near his chair and dialing the number to the Mordhaus hospital.

He waited with the phone up to his ear for a few seconds and then started talking into the phone, "Hey, doctor guy... uh... You got any like... insane medicine? Like pills?"

There was a pause, and then Nathan spoke again, "Like pills you take if you're insane, to make you normal again?" he said, sounding as though he was becoming slightly aggravated. He paused again and then continued, his voice sounding more angry this time, "Pills that you can take if you went insane... to get you to not be insane anymore. Insane pills."

There was a pause and then Nathan sighed, "Well, maybe you guys should like... I don't know, make some? We're all going to go insane at some point, and I'd like to know that you guys are prepared. What good is a hospital in your house if they don't even have insane pills? Guys, how about next time you answer the phone sooner. It rang like... two times. If this was an emergency someone could have died. Good bye."

Nathan hung up the phone and sighed angrily, "We need to get some better doctors. Some that answer the phone faster... and have insane pills. Man, I'm just about tired of those guys. Every time I want something, I've got to wait an hour for them to answer the phone, and then-"

Skwisgaar cut him off, "So, what's we goings to do abouts Toki?" he asked.

"Well, he was talking to a psychologist earlier. Maybe we should get him a better one," Nathan suggested.

"Betters one? Whats dey do to be betters psycholotrist?" Skwisgaar asked, "Alls dey has to do is sits dere listens and says, 'Hows does you makes dat feels?' Pffft. Betters psycholotrists..."

"We'll find one that Toki knows and wouldn't mind talking to..." Nathan said, "One that he's talked to before..."

"Ones with banana stickers?" Skwisgaar asked.

"You know it!" Nathan grinned, "then while he's here anyway, maybe we can steal some."

"Dats sounds likes de greatests ideas I heards evers," Skwisgaar agreed, "We hires him den. He makes Toki's un-insanes, and we gets bananas stickers. Everybodies wins."

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Okay... I've been trying to make my chapters longer, but they still aren't too very long... I guess I'm just not a long-chapter kind of girl... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you'll review it._**

**_Have a great day._**


	7. Twinkletits

**_Of course, first off, thank you to purpleleemer and AwesomeAutumn who reviewed Chapter 6._**

**_Wowza... I am so sorry for such a delay... What was it, like 4 days?? Ahhh!! I just wasn't in a writing mood lately, but I've finally updated it, and I hope you haven't all given up on me and are still reading:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki sat on the sofa, skeptically staring at Dr. Twinkletits. He didn't really hate the man as much as the rest of the band did, as he had a definite weakness for banana stickers, and though the rest of the band could also be tempted by said stickers, Toki was actually willing to endure talking with Twinkletits in order to obtain more of the bright and cheerful stickers. On top of his desire for banana stickers, Toki also had a strong feeling that Twinkletits liked him the most out of all of the Dethklok members, probably because he saw that Toki was always picked on by the rest of the band and could somehow relate to himdue to the fact that he was most likely bullied as well, due to his oddness and tendency to be unbearably annoying.

Twinkletits tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled at Toki, "How are you doing today, Toki? Hm? How's little Toki doing? You doing alright Toki?"

Toki nodded, "Yeah. I's doing alrights."

"You're doing good? That's good," Twinkletits continued, "you didn't have any scary dreams or anything? Your friends, Nathan and Skwisgaar told me you saw a ghost!" he said, making his voice annoyingly surprised sounding.

"Yeah. I sees a couples of somes ghosts... or somethings. Is cool though. Dey's not means or scaries. Dey's nice. Is no big deals," Toki responded.

"You know, Toki," Twinkletits said, leaning forward and talking softer, "I think your friends are worried about you."

Toki looked concerned, "Why's dey worrieds?" he asked, frowning.

"They are worried because you keep seeing ghosts. If your friend kept seeing ghosts, wouldn't you be worried?" Twinkletits told him.

"Oh, dey don'ts gots nothins to worries about," Toki assured him, "Likes I said a'fores, dey's nice ghosts. Dey's ghosts of peoples whats I knows. I talks to dem, and ones of dem was talkings backs at me too. We has good conversations. I thinks I gets Juliets to talks with me toos next times. I just gots ask hers more questions. I thinks a'fores I said too much. Didn't asks enoughts questions to her."

Twinkletits nodded, "Do you think they are really there?"

"I don'ts know," Toki said, thinking, "seems likes dey ares, but dat doesn'ts make very a lots of sense does it?"

The psychologist shook his head, "No, it doesn't. Maybe when you see one of the 'ghosts,'" he started, making a 'quote' gesture with his fingers when he said the word 'ghosts,' "you should try to just ignore it. Don't try to talk to them; just ignore them. Even though they are friendly, if they are dead, they don't belong here, right? Don't you think so, Toki? Hm?"

"I guess so," Toki agreed hesitantly. He liked talking to the ghosts, but he also sort of wanted things to be normal again.

"Alright," Twinklets cheerfully smiled, "so, you can try that, and we'll see how that goes, okay? And if you still see ghosts you can come and talk to me again, okay? How does that sound?"

"Sounds okays," Toki said, looking at the locked compartment on the psychologist's belt, inside which he knew were banana stickers. He tried to stall long enough that Twinkletits would decide to give him a sticker, "So... I guess I just ignores dem den... I guess... you know... I just... goes... now."

"Before you go Toki," Twinklets said, standing and unlocking the box of banana stickers, "I think you deserve a banana sticker, for being such a brave little guy today."

A smile spread across Toki's face as Twinkletits handed him the banana sticker, "Oh, wow-wee!" Toki exclaimed, "A bananas sticker!"

"I'll see you later Toki," Twinkletits said as Toki walked out of his office.

"Good byes," Toki told him, "I sees you laters."

Toki walked to his room and found a model plane he had recently finished constructing. He stuck the banana sticker onto the side of it and held it up and looked at it. The banana sticker was the prefect finishing touch; the plane was probably the best one of all of them now.

Toki smiled and sat down on his bed. He sure had been spending a lot of time alone lately...

* * *

Nathan, Skwisgaar, Murderface, and Pickles were sitting in the main room watching the largest of several televisions which hung from the walls and ceilings when Dr. Twinkletits interrupted them.

"Hey guys," he said, his voice clearly irritating Nathan who winced at it's sound.

Nathan turned toward Twinkletits, "What?" he asked, his voice sounding aggravated, angry, and stressed.

"I think you guys need to talk to Toki," Twinkletits began, and then his expression turned into annoyingly surprised, "he's seeing ghosts!"

"Yesch," Murderface said, "we know that. He'sch going crazy. We already know. We don't need to talk to him. Did you guysch get thosche inschane pillsch yet? Juscht give him schome of thosche."

"Murderface," Twinkletits began, "I don't think he's insane; I think that you guys need to talk to him. You need to let him know that he has friends. I think poor little Toki doesn't have anyone to talk to, so he just imagines that he does. Maybe if you guys spend more time with him, he won't have to imagine ghosts anymore, hm?"

"Hmmmm... Uhhhh... Spend more time with Toki... Uhhhh..." Nathan mumbled, "Uhhhhhhhh-"

Pickles interrupted him, "Like, whet are we s'posed to do with 'im? We try ta get 'im to come to practice an he doesn't. We try ta spend time with 'im"

"Well, maybe you need to go to a movie or something," Twinkletits suggested, "or just sit down and talk about life and stuff. I bet you guys don't really talk about stuff very often, hm? You guys are friends. You live together. You're like a family. You need to talk to each other... make sure you're all doing okay with life. That's what families do; they make sure that they are all doing okay... but you guys haven't been making sure that Toki's okay. He keeps seeing the ghosts of people who died. I think he really needs someone to talk to right now... some friends... you guys."

Murderface sighed, "I don't think scho," he persisted, "I don't schee why you're making schuch a big deal out of thisch. I've been depressched before, and no one cared."

"Buts yous always depressed," Skwisgaar noted, "You cants nots even tells dat you's actsings any differentlies."

Murderface scowled at Skwisgaar, and then looked back at Twinkletits, "If we do talk to Toki... Whatsch in it for usch?"

Twinkletits smiled, "If you all spend more time with Toki... you can each have... a banana sticker!"

"We wills spends mores times with Tokis, hm?" Skwisgaar agreed, "rights guys? Maybe you gives us a bananas stickers each times we spends times with Tokis?" he tried to negotiate with Twinkletits.

"Maybe," he said, "We'll just have to see how you spend your time. If you're nice and keep Toki happy, then you might get more banana stickers."

"I guess we'll do that... then," Nathan agreed, "Do we have to do it now? Or can we do it later?"

"You can spend time with him whenever you want to, but make sure you don't forget," Twinkletits told him, "Toki needs you guys right now. He needs his friends."

Twinkletits left the room and the four Dethklok members looked at each other.

"Dat guys," Skwisgaar began, "I hates him."

* * *

Toki had been sitting in his room for about fifteen minutes. He was bored, but didn't really feel like doing anything. He lined up some of his model planes on his desk. Then he lined them up in a different order. Then he tried stacking them in a tower, but he couldn't get more than three before it collapsed.

Toki sighed and sat back down on his bed. Lately when he was alone in his room he would see a ghost, but he wasn't seeing anyone this time. He looked around in the semi-darkness. It was probably a good thing he wasn't seeing anyone. He was supposed to ignore them if he saw them anyway, and he didn't really want to ignore them if they were there. Toki laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He jumped slightly when a loud knock came at his door.

"Whos is dat?" Toki asked, wondering if it might possibly be a ghost. They never came to his door and knocked before.

Without anyone answering, the door opened and Toki closed his eyes so he could just pretend he was asleep. He didn't want to ignore the ghosts if they were there. He liked them and didn't want to hurt their feelings. If they thought he was asleep, they wouldn't be offended.

"Toki, get up," Nathans voice growled.

Toki opened his eyes and smiled, "I thoughts yous was a ghosts!" Toki exclaimed, looking towards the door to see that not only Nathan, but also Murderface, Skwisgaar, and Pickles were standing there looking at him. Toki frowned, "What's wrongs? Whats is goings on? What's yous all doings?" he questioned.

"We wants to goes to with you at fors a movies," Skwisgaar told him.

"Yeah, er, ya know, like just hang out er somethin," Pickles suggested, "Ya know... talk about stuff..." he said, his face showing that he seemed a bit uneasy about his own suggestion.

"Yeah," Murderface agreed, "I think we don't schpend enough time together."

"Maybe we cans plays dat one games... Monopolies!" Toki suggested, smiling, "Oh, I loves dat games. I never plays it. I just only plays with alones, with dat littles shoes... is so cutes. Little dog and littles boats. Littles green houses, oh, wow-wee."

Skwisgaar looked at the rest of the band and then at Toki, "Yeah... I guess we plays dat Mono-poligies..."

Toki jumped up from his bed and went over to his closet where he had a stack of board games. He grabbed _Monoploy_ off of the top of the stack and walked up to the his band mates.

"Dis is goings to be so much funs," he grinned, "I gets to be de littles dog!"

"I wants to bes de shoes," Skwisgaar yelled out, "I calls it. I gets to bes it," he said again, looking at Nathan, Murderface, and Pickles, ensuring that he would get to be the shoe.

Nathan sighed, "I, uh... don't care which one I am."

"Whet pieces are there?" Pickles asked as they all walked into the main room.

"Dere's a boats lefts, and a cars, a guys on a horse... a irons..." Toki began... He looked in the box and moved around the mess of paper money and game pieces, "Uh... I thinks dat's alls... No, a wheelies barrows toos... If dere's any others ones, I must has lost dem."

"Gawd," Pickles groaned, "Out of all of tha things in the world, those are tha things they decided to be the pieces to this game?"

"I'll be the car," Murderface called, "I don't want to get schtuck being an iron or schomething extremely schtupid like that," he said, defensively as though he was embarrassed for having called out which piece he wanted to be.

"I guess I'll be the guy on the horse," Nathan said.

"Aw, gawd..." Pickles hesitated, "the choices all suck... I'll be the ship then. The, uh... the boat."

Toki set up the game and they began playing it, not entirely by the rules, as only Toki had ever played the game before, and even he didn't bother reading the entirety of the rules.

No one really knew how to play the game, and since Toki was the banker, while no one was looking or the rest of the guys went to get beers, he stole extra money. Occasionally he would pass a few bills under the table to Skwisgaar, who knew he was cheating, as a bribe so he wouldn't tell the other guys that Toki was stealing money.

The game was going slowly and boringly until Murderface landed on Boardwalk, which was owned by Toki.

"I gots a hotels on dat ones, Murderface!" Toki exclaimed, "Dat's two thousands dollars dat yous owes to mes!"

Murderface scowled at Toki. He had refused to buy any of the properties as he didn't understand how it would result in profit, but he had been landing all over the properties owned by the other guys. Therefore, Murderface had only sixteen Monopoly dollars left.

He looked down and counted his money again and then looked at each of his opponents, "I hate thisch game!" he screamed. He threw down the few colourful bills he had in his possession and stalked off.

Skwisgaar looked at Toki, "Ares you abouts dones playings with dis? Dis games... likes never ends."

"Okays," Toki agreed, "I guess we cans be dones."

Toki put all of the pieces back into the box, "I be rights back," he said, and went towards his room to put the game back in his closet.

"Now whet are we gonna do?" Pickles asked.

Nathan sighed, "I don't know... but we better get a lot of banana stickers for this."

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Woooo! I hope you liked this chapter, and again I appologize for the lengthy ammount of time without an update. This story isn't done yet... There should be at least one more chapter; maybe two, depending on what happens... I don't really know what's going to happen yet... I'll try to update again soon, but I've got to work a lot lately and also have other stuff going on... Hang in there though, I'm not one of those authors who will write half a story and just forget about it..._**

**_Another note: I believe Boardwalk is the most expensive Monopoly property, but it might be Park Place... I don't really know... I just have a Lord of the Rings Monopoly, and the most expensive property is Mt. Doom... I once had the regular one... but the only one I've played in the last 4 or so years is the LOTR one... So... if my cost with hotel on Boardwalk is inaccurate, I appologize... _**


	8. The End

**_Alright... madame Riverotter, Lena7623, Skarlet-Raven, and AwesomeAutumn, thank you for reviewing chapter 7._**

**_Sorry for the extreme delays on updating the past few chapters. I've been depressed, and without meds or proper psychiatric help it's difficult to feel motivated to write... I think I'm bi-polar, but I have no means to figure out, as I'm not about to spend all of my money on someone to diagnose me._**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki sat in between Skwisgaar and Murderface at a booth table at Burzum's, the hamburger restaurant which Dethklok visited frequently. Twinkletits had told Toki's band mates that they needed to spend more time with him and talk to him. He told them that they would be rewarded with banana stickers, so they all agreed. And now here they were, sitting silently at the restaurant's table.

Every single one of them seemed uncomfortable with the awkward silence, but no one knew what to say. After a minute Toki broke the silence.

"How's has you guys beens latelies? I beens not spendings as much times with yous as you guys spends with each others. What's been goings on with you guys? Anythings excitings?" Toki asked.

"No," Nathan answered.

"Yeah," Murderface agreed, "we've juscht been getting drunk and schtuff."

"Yeah, and pracsticings fors shows, Tokis," Skwisgaar said with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Toki just looked confused at Skwisgaar, "Why's we needs to practice anyways?" he asked, "we's goods enoughs without practices."

"I's goods enoughs, maybes," Skwisgaar agreed, "but I thinks you probablies might needs to goes to de pracsticings, Tokis."

Toki frowned, "Maybe I just goes homes. You's stupid, Skwisgaar."

"Ah, hey Toki, don't be like that," Pickles interrupted, "Skwisgaar didn't mean it. He was just fuckin with ya, right, Skiwgaar?" Pickles gave Skwisgaar an almost threatening look.

"Ja," Skwisgaar answered.

"So, whet about you, Toki? How've ya been?" Pickles changed the subject, "Ya still seein those ghosts er whetever?"

"No, I just sees dem two times," Toki answered, "Don'ts worries abouts it. Twinkletits tells me just to ignores dem, and den dey might not comes backs."

"Hmmm," Pickles looked as though he was thinking, "Well... I hope that works..."

"Yeah," Toki agreed.

"Scho, hey Toki," Murderface began, "Did Twinkletits give you a banana schticker earlier?"

"Yeah," Toki answered.

"Can I have it?" he asked.

"No!" Toki yelled, looking quite angry.

"Alright, fine," Murderface gave in, "you don't have to get all pissched off about it. I didn't think you'd give it to me anyway... juscht checking... Juscht in casche."

"Well, it's gettin late," Pickles began, "We need to be gettin home soon... you know, so we can start gettin drunk. Drunk-er anyways..."

* * *

Instead of going to sleep, like he often did when the rest of the band got drunk, Toki stayed up and got drunk with them. Usually they didn't like Toki to get drunk with them, as he had a tendency to throw up a lot and become somewhat of an aggravating person to be around when he drank alcohol, but since they would get banana stickers for doing so, they did not argue with Toki's involvement in their night of heavy alcohol consumption.

Toki, sitting next to Skwisgaar, was quite drunk, and was becoming increasingly difficult to talk to, or to understand when he said anything.

"I thinks dat maybes you mights has had enoughs to drinks, hm, Tokis?" Skwisgaar began, "Why don'ts you just has waters now, hm?"

"No," Toki slurred, "I cans... I nots drinkings... What's you talkings... abouts?"

Skwisgaar frowned, "Fine. You passes out soons anyways."

Skwisgaar was very correct in his prediction, and merely a few minutes afterward Toki had indeed passed out on the sofa beside him.

The rest of the band took this opportunity to discuss banana stickers.

"How many ya think we've earned so far, guys?" Pickles asked, "banana stickers, I mean. How many ya think we're gonna get?"

"Uh... I don't know... At least three I'd say," Nathan guessed.

"We better get more than that!" Murderface complained, "After like three hoursch of that schtupid Monopoly game?!"

"I don't know... four then," Nathan corrected his initial guess.

"I thinks dat would be fairs," Skwisgaar agreed.

"Fuck that," Murderface continued, "I think maybe schix-hundred might be enough... Scheven-hundred even, maybe."

"Well, I doubt he's gonna give us that many," Pickles said.

"Let's ask him tomorrow," Nathan suggested, "I'm going to bed."

Murderface, Pickles, and Skwisgaar decided to go to bed as well. All four of them left the main room where they had been drinking, leaving Toki asleep on the sofa.

* * *

When Toki woke up it was still night/early morning. He was laying on the sofa where his band mates had left him, and he still felt quite tired. He sat up and looked around the dark room, wondering if he would see another "ghost," but he didn't see anyone.

Toki rubbed his eyes. He felt thirsty, so he went into the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He decided that he should probably go back and spend the rest of the night in his room rather than on the sofa. He took the water and made his way down the hallway and into his room.

He closed the door, leaving the lights turned on, and sat on his bed while he drank half the bottle of water. He looked around his room. He hadn't seen any "ghosts" in a while. Maybe they were gone. Maybe he wasn't crazy anymore...

He sighed and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Then he noticed that he hadn't turned off the lights, and he knew he wouldn't find sleep easy with his lights turned on.

Toki stood up and walked over and flipped the light switch off. As he turned around, he thought he saw someone standing by his bed. He blinked and looked again, but whomever it was no longer stood there. He looked around his room, but there was no one there. Toki laid down on his bed and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Whether he had seen the ghosts of Juliet and Dimneld or he was hallucinating, he didn't know, but he had clearly done something right, and he didn't see them anymore. Perhaps the ghosts came because they wanted him to know that they didn't blame him for their deaths, or perhaps Toki imagined they had been there so he could tell them each something he had never gotten the chance to tell them before. Or maybe the reason had far less meaning and Toki was simply out of his mind.

The End

**_xxxxxx_**

**_sigh... I think I was kind of running this idea into a hole, so I just finished it before I could dig the hole too deep to climb back out of. So, I hope you liked it... This chapter was almost redundant, but I needed it to have a summing up/sort of ending, so I kind of just wrapped up what you could already pretty much figure out by reading the rest of the story... Sorry if it sucked, and thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed it. It makes me feel loved. :)_**


End file.
